Minecraft: Mob talker adventures w The DragonLords!
by Thefirerodan98
Summary: This story begins with kid named Aidan who gets sucked into minecraftia and has his friends literately drop by and they meet some of the mob talker girls (i may add other mods into this if it gets good rating and likes)
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning :D

Chapter:1 Where am i? Today my school decided to make everyone stay until 6:00Pm! When i got home i saw a blocky portal made out of cubes and the middle was a purple swaying thing. I thought it looked familiar. I grabbed all my stuff i need for entertainment survival and other needs. And i went through the portal.  
which was a good and bad decision... i fell down and started to choke due to the air being very light i fainted and woke up in a blocky lake. I looked around everything was blocky even the Pigs were blocky! Where am I? i said. Then it hit me i am in Minecraftia! i remembered how to farm,build,craft,smelt,brew,enchant,fish ETC. i ended up building crafting and mining that whole day. i fell asleep in a little hut with a leather chesplate iron sword and iron pick


	2. Chapter 2: Cupa the creeper

I woke up and gasped hoping that it was a dream.  
my hands weren't blocky but everything around was blocky. I was in a forest biome next to a ocean. i decided to wear my Blaze jacket i made when i was little. it still fit good and i couldn't believe i kept it in my book bag for so long. at least it wasn't dirty. I went mining and cut down some trees (and replanted them of course) After all of that I had a diamond sword and full iron armor and a diamond pick. At night i decided to slay some mobs i was done killing a spider when i heard "Howsss it going" I turned around to a 14 year old girl with orange hair a green jacket with a creeper hoodie on it.  
"SSSory for SSSSSScaring you i just haven't seen a new person around here in a while." She started to make a hiss sound and started to flash. i screamed DON'T! she stopped and stared at me with fear "SSSSooo sorry! it a habit of mine!" are a creeper? i said holding my diamond sword in my hands tightly. " i SSSSorta am i am part creeper part human. Oh... We'll nice meeting you um... " It's Cupa and you are? i am Aidan i said it proudly while she chuckled at my name. the sun started to rise we'll i better go mining i said. "good bye!"


	3. Chapter 3 Help us!

Things have been going pretty well actually i made a netherportal got brewing ingrediants i was making lots of potions. Today i was doing some enchanting when i heard some groaning and grunting from my storage room which is under my house i saw 2 girls helping another girls walk. Bobby nathaniel i have some guests! (if you don't know who they are well about every month a new person would drop fromthe sky i knew all of them we were all good freinds and we have begun to build a little town its going well we called it DragonTown) bobby and nathaniel ran down with corey "help us please!" don't worry wel'l help when we got to corey's lab (he is a scientist and for some reason looked like a dog scientist)  
nathaniel (he has red hair and a black jacket i don't know why he got red hair) and bobby (he is like 5-6 feet tall he has blonde hair and has a pet lizard named boomer) helped the injured girl onto a bed.  
Alirght what in the world is going on? "we were running away from the wither we found a portal and ran through it I'm sorry please don't kill us! Wait what? Why? don't you kill creepers and skeletons and endermen? yes but your no-... your! "where half mob half human" well what are your names? I'm Endr She was about 6-7 feet tall she wore a black jacket and she had purple eyes. this is Rose she pointed to a buff girl who was all silver and she had red eyes with a irongolem hat on her for some reason they all had hats of their mob on their head. "and this is Skelly. Skelly was the injured girl and she had a skeleton hat to she wore all grey and she was about 5.4 feet (i'm not good with measuring heights of people)  
and she had a quiver on her back. Imediantly after that Corey and Nathaniel wen't to help Skelly. I saw Cupa come in and she gasped when she saw the injured girls. Endr jumped "Blazette!"  
"she must of gotten lost in there!" Is she a blaze girl?  
"YES!" I'll go look. I wen't with just a diamodn sword.  
When i went into the nether i heard a someone yell "AHHHHHH"  
i followed the screams and found a 6.4 feet girl with golden gauntlest and socks? or leg armoring she had pretty golden hair and fiery eyes i decided to act quick and i grabbed her and ran i was helping her walk with my arm over her shoulder and i ran The wither cahsed us and i heard a weird noise and BOOOOM! all i heard was a ringing noise and it was blurry. and grabbed my diamond sword and chucked it at the wither right through the middle head. i struggled to get her out of the nether i could see the portal from a distance caase of the purple particles. I wen't through and when i got to the lab i hit the floor and it wen't black. 


	4. Chapter 4 Healing Up

BOBBY'S POV

Man fire got up after 5 minutes even from that much damage. Corey gave him some healing potions HE CHUGGED THEM DOWN LIKE THEY WERE NOTHING! "Corey can i help? "Sure Aidan" He walked over and gave All the girls Healing Potions when he got to Blazette he gave her 3 and he gave Skelly 3.

AIDAN'S POV

I wanted to help Blazette the most cause i am good friends with Blazes. When i gave her the potions she drank them and she looked angry for some reason. "Did i say something?" Andr came over and whispered something in her ear then she changed her expression to happy "Thanks for saving me" She had this nice smile. The sun started to set "Where going to need to get the girls some temporarily homes" Its to dark corey. "Maybe they can come with me i have a big enough house" Alright i guess that'll settle that.

CUPA'S POV

I saw the 5 girls walking over to Leah's house. "A sleep over?" I walked over to Leah "Is there a sleep over or something?" "No its getting late and my house is the only place they can go" Can i join? "Sure..." YAY A SLUMBER PARTY! Later that night i saw Blazette walk out of the house. I started to watch her walk to Aidan's House

BLAZETTE'S POV

God it was crowded in there besides i wouldn't mind talking to him... I looked around and saw no one inside i just sat down and waited. About an hour later "Zeke who did this to your girlfriend?" I heard fire yelling when he ran in with a zombie pigman girl. She looked as beat up as i did. She spoke "W.. W.. Wither..." WHAT IS GOING ON? "Zeke here" He handed him a enchanted Diamond Sword "Use this"

FIRE'S POV

Why was the wither going after only these half girl half-mobs. Zeke ran over to Corey's lab with her. (Zeke is just a zombie pigman i am friends with) (His girlfriend was like all the others dressed up like a mob that there half of she was wearing a bathing suit with a zombie pigman hoodie covering one of her eyes.) "Hi" i looked behind me and saw Blazette standing there.


	5. Chapter 5 Helping out

AIDAN'S POV

Hi Blazette how come you arent with the other girls? "Nah it is getting very cramped in there. Is it alright if i stay with you fire?" Sure i can make another bed and my name is Aidan not Fire. "why did your freinds call you that then? I started to sweat "crap she may know my secret" i thought to myself. No reason... "Well thanks for letting me sleep here Aidan" She then smiled. I made the bed and set it down in my newer and better house which was decently sized and had a kitchen living room but only had 1 floor. So i set it down by my couch where i sleep. (Yes i sleep on my couch xD) Well its getting late you should get some rest. "Alright.." Later that night me and bobby and nathaniel wen't outside to go slay some zombies and other hostile mobs. About a hour into the hunting we were chased by a horde of Creeper all the way back to our little town. "Fire you have to do it! THEY WILL KNWO MY SECRET "WHO CARES DO YOU WANNA LIVE OR DIE BECUASE OF A SECRET?" OK OK OK! 5 minutes later all the creepers where on dead and burnt to a crisp... I wen't back to my house and drifted to sleep on my couch. zzzzzz... zzzzz... Huh? I saw Blazette walking over to my couch slowly she saw that i was awake and walked back to her bed. I honestly to tired to ask any questions so i wen't back to sleep. I woke up and make my breakfast did all those morning routines and i wen't over to coreys lab to see how he was doing "Ah Aidan there you are! We need your help" Wit what? "Bringing the girls back to their homes. Andr walked over and said "The wither destoyed them... Bobby came over then and said "Well maybe you can stay here" Well the thing is.. i spoke softly. I don't think we have enough materials to make more than 2 houses... So- "I'm sorry but i really don't want to have all the girls in my house" Leah said. Alirght well i guess we are gonn ahave to share our houses with the girls guys... "This is gonna be weird" I thought. "Blazette just smiled and said "I guess i'm staying with u Fire" she came over and whispered "Your secret is safe with me" She knew...

Fire Wolf's POV

I started to fall into a blocky world i saw a lake and i wen't head first into it "Wolf?" I heard a familiar voice and i saw my freind come over and help me out of the lake it was my freind Aidan "Welcome to Minerafita WHAT! I yelled so loud the others came over to see what was going on i saw Corey,Bobby,Nathaniel and some random girls... Its looking so much like Minecraftia right now...


End file.
